Easter Eggi
|tab2=Galeria}}thumb|center|500pxEaster Eggs – niespodzianki w grze, które gracz musi odnaleźć, aby je aktywować. Tryby Należące do menu Naciśnięcie klawisza sprawi, że na ekranie gry pojawi się okienko o nazwie „Easter Egg menu”. Klawisz powoduje wyłączenie muzyki dla Punished Mode, Galo Mode, Falcon Mode, 47 Mode i Bad Romance Mode. Aby wyłączyć wybrany Easter Egg należy zresetować dzień, czyli nacisnąć klawisz . – Punished Mode ' Venom_Snake.png|Venom Snake z gry Metal Gear Solid 5. PunishedMode.png|Yandere-chan w Punished Mode. Ten mod jest nawiązaniem do gry ''Metal Gear Solid 5. W tym modzie, Yandere-chan nosi podartą wersję domyślnego mundurka szkolnego, beżowy szalik, czarną opaskę na prawym oku oraz czarną rękawiczkę na prawej dłoni. Oprócz tego, posiada dużą bliznę na lewym oku, czarną wypustkę na czole, czerwoną protezę jako lewą rękę oraz cygaro w ustach. W tle odtwarzany jest oryginalny utwór autorstwa DamProgMusic. – '''Bad Time Mode Jest on nawiązaniem do gry [http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale]. Yandere-chan zamienia się w Sans'a, jedną z głównych postaci z wspomnianej gry i otrzymuje jego specjalne moce. Przy wciśnięciu przycisku , gracz przywoła czaszki (Gaster blaster) strzelające laserami. Z każdym ponownym naciśnięciem pojawi się więcej czaszek. Maksymalnie można ich przywołać sześć naraz. Przy dłuższym przytrzymaniu przycisku, z podłogi będą wyłaniać się kości, zabijające osoby stojące w pobliżu. Możemy używać także telekinezy na uczniach i nauczycielach, aby ciskać ich ciałami w powietrzu i w różnych kierunkach, przez co automatycznie zostają zabici. To trzeci i najprawdopodobniej ostatni sposób na zabicie Senpai'a. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na jeden z utworów związanych z tą postacią - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5daGZ96QGU Megalovania].'' – '''Huntress Mode' W tym modzie Yandere-chan nosi niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój, natomiast domyślna fryzura Ayano zmienia swój kolor na blond, a oczy stają się zielone. Dodatkowo przy ustach pojawia się mały pieprzyk. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Samus Aran z serii gier Metroid. – Slender Mode Yandere-chan staje się postacią podobną do Slendermana. Jest znacznie wyższa, chudsza, posiada dłuższe kończyny oraz nosi czarną wersję domyślnego mundurka szkolnego. Atmosfera w szkole spada do 0%, podobnie jak psychika protagonistki. W tym modzie Yandere-chan musi uważać, gdyż przebywanie wśród innych uczniów grozi dużym obniżeniem się reputacji. Spotkanie Senpai'a w tym trybie spowoduje zakończenie poprzez Złamane serce, zaś nauczyciela - Wyrzucona. – Spooky Mode ' Tekstury uczennic zostają zamienione na tekstury szkieletów identycznych do tego, który widzimy przy porażeniu prądem. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na ''Spooky Senpai. – '''Bancho Mode W tym modzie Yandere-chan otrzymuje bandaże na obu rękach, czarny mundurek, czapkę kapitana oraz źdźbło trawy w ustach. Jest to nawiązanie do postaci z anime Kill la Kill, ''Mako Mankanshokui dwugwiazdkowego Mundurka Goku. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na ''BafBaf! Sonna ni Moeru no ga...Suki Kai autorstwa Iwasaki Taku. – Hateful Mode ' Podobny do Slender Mode, jednak nie zmienia on proporcji ciała protagonistki. Jest on nawiązaniem do gry ''Hatred i głównej postaci tej gry, The Antagonist (pl. Antagonista). – '''Cyborg Mode W tym modzie Yandere-chan zamienia się w cyborga z długimi, szarymi włosami związanymi w kucyk, co jest nawiązaniem do postaci Raidena z gry Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Gracz porusza się znacznie szybciej. Przed wejściem do szkoły pojawia się miecz energii, którym po zaatakowaniu ucznia lub nauczyciela rozczłonkowuje ich. Niedawno można było dzięki temu wchodzić w interakcje z nauczycielami tak jak z uczniami, ale zostało to usunięte. – Falcon Mode Yandere-Chan dostaje kostium Kapitana Falcona, głównego bohatera F-Zero. Yandere-chan za pomocą przycisku "Ctrl", podobnie jak w Punch mode, może uderzać pięścią z wielką siłą. Obecnie zabicie Senpai'a przy pomocy tego Easter Egg'a jest niemożliwe. Dodatkowo, dzięki niemu jesteśmy w stanie szybciej biegać. – Punch Mode Jest to nawiązanie do Saitamy z ''One-Punch man''. Yandere-chan dostaje żółty kostium z białą peleryną. Staje się też łysa. Może ona uderzać z wielką siłą za pomocą klawiszu . Jest to też jeden z niewielu sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli. – Cirno Mode Jest to nawiązanie do postaci Cirno z gry Touhou. Yandere-chan wtedy dostaje niebieskie ubrania i niebieskie skrzydła wróżki.W ten sposób, można latać i strzelać z lodu dzięki klawiszu . Jest to też jeden z dwóch sposobów na zabicie nauczycieli i również jeden z trzech sposobów na zabicie Senpai'a. Jeśli Yandere-chan zabije uczniów w klasie podczas lekcji, pozostali przy życiu wstaną na chwilę z krzeseł i ponownie na nich usiądą. – Ebola Mode Yandere-chan przemienia się w tzw. "Przesłodzoną Ebole". Bohaterka ma możliwość przenikania przez inne postacie, które przez to umierają. Jest to kolejny sposób na zabicie Senpai'a oraz nauczycieli. Muzyka lecąca w tle to Remnant of Twilight-Hyrule Warriors. – Titan Mode ' Wszystkie postacie poza Yandere-chan, Senpai'em, Rival-chan, pielęgniarką i nauczycielami zostają powiększone do ogromnych rozmiarów i zostają pozbawione ubrań. Jest to nawiązanie do anime ''Shingeki no Kyojin - Atak Tytanów (ang. Attack on Titan). Muzyka w tle zostaje zmieniona na główny motyw z Shingeki no Kyojin - Guren no Yumiya. – '''Galo Mode Zmienia skórę Yandere-chan na bardziej opaloną, fryzurę na styl Super Saiyanina z Dragon Ball, oraz dodaje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i złote bransolety. Śmiech jest zastępowany power-upem inspirowanym DB. Mod inspirowany jest teledyskiem japońskiej grupy rapowej Police pod tytułem Galo Sengen. – DK Mode Powiększa ramiona i głowę Yandere-chan; jest to nawiązanie do Donkey Konga. – Blade Hair Mode Po aktywacji tego moda, Yandere-chan będzie miała długie, różowe włosy zakończone ostrzami. Dotknięcie uczniów w tym trybie spowoduje ich natychmiastową śmierć. – Tornado Mode Ten mod jest nawiązaniem do postaci Tatsumaki z ''One-Punch Man''. W tym trybie Yandere-chan ma krótkie, różowe włosy i długą, białą sukienkę. Naciśnięcie lewego w tym trybie przywoła tornado, które zabije NPC. – 47 Mode EE nawiązujący do serii Hitman - mundurek Yandere-chan staje się czarnym garniturem, zaś ona sama staje się łysa. Muzyka w tle zmienia się na Only You Can Stop Them Jespera Kyd'a z gry Hitman: Krwawa Forsa. – X Mode Yandere-chan wtedy jest ubrana w czarne ciuchy, koszulę z czaszką i tęczowe skarpetki. Nienależące do menu – Bad Romance Yandere-chan otrzymuje [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Stand Standa] nazwanego Bad Romance podobnego do tych z anime Jojo's Bizarre. Pozwala on trzymać do 8 broni naraz (aktualnie tylko odblokowuje 4 slot, gdyż w wersjach debug nie ma więcej slotów na broń). Ayano w stanie bezczynności posiada animację. – Naked Mode ''' Mod rozbiera Yandere-chan, lecz to tylko efekt wizualny. – '''Long Skirt Mode Ukryty tryb, która wydłuża spódniczkę Ayano oraz delikwentkom. – Witch Mode Witch Mode jest nawiązaniem do protagonisty serii Bayonetta. W tym trybie Yandere-chan ma szare oczy z lekkim odcieniem zieleni i domyślny, czarny kucyk. Nosi czarny kostium z otwartym plecami i sporej wielkości dekolt. Posiada czerwoną szminkę i czerwone cienie do powiek. Inne 'KON Mode' Ten tryb można uaktywnić tylko za pośrednictwem modyfikacji kodu gry. Wtedy Yandere-chan dostaje mundurek wzorowany na tym z anime K-ON!. Ten mundurek był też dostępny w starym intrze podczas wybierania mundurków. Uczniowie W grze istnieje kilka postaci wypożyczone z innych gier czy anime. Wszystkie takie postacie są w klubie gier (wyjątkiem jest Kuu Dere) oraz w klasie 3-2. *Pippi Osu została wypożyczona od maskotki Pippi z gry [https://osu.ppy.sh Osu!]. *Midori Gurin została wypożyczona na postaci Tsuruya z anime [http://haruhi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Melancholy_of_Haruhi_Suzumiya_(anime) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiy]. *Ryuto Ippongo został pożyczony od postaci Ryuta Ippongo z gry [https://osu.ppy.sh Osu!]. *Kuu Dere została wypożyczona od postaci Rei Ayanami z anime ''Neon Genesis Evangelion''. *Mai Waifu została wzorowana na wymarzonej postaci twórcy gry. Duch Dziewczyny Jeżeli gracz na trzecim piętrze w damskiej łazience zrobi zdjęcie, pojawi się tekstura ucznia jednak w wersji prawie przeźroczystej. Postać ta lewituje nad podłogą, patrząc ciągle na Yandere-chan. Duch we wcześniejszych wersjach gry pojawiał się przy drzewie wiśni za szkołą. Jeśli nasza grywalna postać by "przenikła" przez ducha, uniform postaci się zmieniał na czarno-czerwony, jednak zostało to usunięte przez narzekania graczy. Legenda głosi, że jest to duch zabitej dawno przez matkę Yandere-chan koleżanki z klasy. Być może owa matka miała te same powody morderstwa co jej socjopatyczna córka. Od tamtej pory duch zamordowanej nawiedza wcześniej wspomnianą łazienkę i być może myli naszą Yandere-chan z jej matką. Demoniczny Rytuał centre|450px Demoniczny Rytuał to jeden z dostępnych procesów istniejących w grze. Ten proces pozwala nam przywołać różne demony po spełnieniu kilku wymagań. Zostało to dodane 21 lutego 2016 roku. Aby "przywołać demona" należy zabić wszystkich członków klubu (wyjątkiem jest Oka Ruto - jej nie trzeba zabijać) nożem rytualnym oraz przeciągnąć ich ciała do koła w dywanie. Później trzeba rozczłonkować ich ciała. Zobaczymy biały tekst "Revenge... At last" i usłyszymy chrypliwy głos, a koło Yandere-chan będą pojawiały się wielkie, białe ręce z czerwonymi pazurami. Jest również opcja wejścia do Królestwa Demonów. Należy wtedy zabić dowolnego ucznia nożem wspomnianym wyżej, a następnie włożyć go z powrotem do czaszki. Fun.txt 450px|centre Ten easter egg został dodany do gry 8 lutego roku 2016. W plikach gry można było znaleźć dokument tekstowy Fun.txt w którym znajdowała się tylko liczba 0. Po wpisaniu na jej miejscu innej liczby zamiast normalnej gry Yandere Simulator pojawiała się dziewczęca głowa opowiadająca o swojej historii. Easter egg jest nawiązaniem do gry [http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale], a dokładniej do postaci [http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/W._D._Gaster W. D. Gaster]. Z Fun Girl możemy się spotkać 2 razy. 1 sposób jest ukazany powyżej, zaś aby spotkać dziewczynę 2 raz, należy zmienić w plikach JSON nazwę studenta 34, z ,,Reserved" na ,,Osana Najimi". Gdy otworzymy grę, wyskoczy nam głowa Fun Girl, i możemy z nią rozpocząć dialog, lub po prostu go przewinąć. Gdy drugi raz, spróbujemy wejść do gry, Yandere-Chan ma różowo-białą skórkę, a atmosfera jest niska, i muzyka jest straszna. Po chwili możemy zobaczyć Fun Girl zbliżającą się w naszą stronę. Nie da się przed nią uciec, oraz jest niepokonalna. Ser centre|450px W jednym z pomieszczeń magazynowych możemy zobaczyć ser z którym mamy możliwość wejść w interakcje. Jeżeli właśnie spróbujemy wykonać interakcje pojawi się na dole napis: Wiedza, że mysz któregoś dnia wyjdzie z dziury i zdobędzie ser... Wypełnia cię Determinacją. Jest to nawiązanie do dosyć popularnej gry [http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale]. Niebieskie oko w czaszce centre|450px Po interakcji z serem automatycznie się włączy kolejny Easter Egg. Jest to mianowicie niebiesko oko czaszki z klubu okultystycznego. Podobnie do wyżej wspomnianego sera i Fun.txt - easter egg jest powiązany z grą [http://pl.undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Undertale Undertale] a najdokładniej z postacią zwaną Sans. Mr. Jazzy Feet Od aktualizacji 2 maja 2016 w klubie muzycznym można spotkać małego żółwia. Pływa on w akwarium. Easter Egg jest nawiązaniem do popularnego anime K-ON!. Ciekawostki * W trybie Eboli nie można zabić wszystkich. Ostatnia żywa osoba po zetknięciu się z naszą postacią wyda z siebie krzyk wszystkich uczniów oraz nauczycieli ze szkoły. * Jeżeli w trybie Huntress Mode zostawimy domyślną fryzurę (krótką kitkę z tyłu) będzie ona miała żółty kolor. **Natomiast jeśli zmienimy fryzurę na jakąkolwiek inną kolor nie ulegnie zmianie. * Od aktualizacji z 1 czerwca 2016 wygląd menu Easter Eggów uległ zmianie. * Gdy ubierzemy maskę z akcesoriów i wciśniemy spację, wygląd maski zostanie zmieniony. * Duża, kolorowa kokarda jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do serialu animowanego pt. „Gravity Falls”,a dokładniej postaci o imieniu Giffany. Kategoria:Mechanika Gry Kategoria:Easter Eggs